


Gym Buddies Chapter 2: S3X TOYS

by cmsltsjn



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Bottom Stellvester "Stell" Ajero, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Top Josh, caken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsltsjn/pseuds/cmsltsjn
Summary: An AU wherein, Josh ordered something online. He didn't expect that Stell ordered a box of...
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Gym Buddies Chapter 2: S3X TOYS

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Chapter 2 of my other AU, Gym Buddies. More explicit, so please minors, go away. :) Grammatical Errors Ahead okay? Bear with me, Ily all!! <3
> 
> Minors, you're warned. 
> 
> — kyle.e

3 weeks later Josh and Stell decided to live in a same roof. Everyday, they're working out in Stell's gym. 

Well, today is cheat day. 

Josh got up from the bed as he walks in the kitchen and saw his boyfriend, Stell cooking breakfast for them. Josh was topless everytime they're going to sleep. So he's topless right now. 

He smiled and back hugged Stell while the younger was stirring up their coffee. 

"What's for breakfast, love?" Josh asked and kissed Stell's shoulder blades. 

"Bacons and eggs, love. You want that?" Stell said and smiled sweetly at him. Josh smiled back and walked to the nearest lavatory, washing his bare face. 

Josh heard Stell's footsteps coming to him as he felt a bare hand squeezed his buttocks. "You're just wearing boxer briefs, such a tease." After he finished washing his face, he stared at Stell as the younger walks to their dining table. 

Stell stared at him and said, "Love, let's eat. Breakfast's ready." When Stell smiled, he smiled too. 

Stell was just his one and only sunshine. Stell makes him smile like nobody else. Josh felt really loved when he started dating him, and realized how Stell changed his life. 

"Hey, c'mon. Let's eat." Josh shook his head of his thoughts and sat in front of his boyfriend. They started eating, talking for somethings. 

———

Josh was busy washing the plates when someone rang their apartment's door bell. Josh looked at Stell who was busy on his phone with the headphones on, listening to music. "Love?"

Stell didn't heard him. "Love!" Finally, Stell took off his headphones and gave Josh a 'what is it' look. "Can you open the door? My hands are wet." Stell nods and stands up. He walked to the door and opened it. 

When Stell opened the door, he saw a delivery man, holding a large parcel. "Yes, what is it?" Stell asked in confusion. "Uhm, this parcel belongs to Mr. Josh Cullen Santos." 

Stell bit his lip and accept the parcel. "You are Josh, sir?" He smiled and answers, "He's my boyfriend. He's just washing dishes so, I was told to open the door." He then smiled. 

The delivery man smiled. "Hmm, okay sir. Can you sign up here?" The delivery man pointed on the small paper. Stell then signed it. "Don't worry sir, the parcel was paid via credit card." 

"Okay then, have a nice day!" Stell said and closed the door. 

He was still looking on the large box, he's curious what's inside it. "Love, ano 'to? May in-order ka online?" 

Josh on the other hand, shocked of what Stell said. He then wash the dishes fast, drying his hand by kitchen napkin. "L-love!" He shouted. 

"Hmm? Why?" Josh saw Stell was about to open the box by a cutter when he stopped him. "Uhm, love. A-ako na magbubukas niyan." Stell can see the nervousness on Josh's face. 

"Why are you stuttering? C'mon, we can unbox this together, right?" Stell feels something that making Josh nervous. Something's in the box. 

Josh didn't respond and grabbed the box, running tiptoed to their bedroom. "Pfft." Stell said to himself and stands up and fix somethings before heading to their bedroom where Josh was. 

Stell opened the door and saw Josh in a shocked look, froze on his position. Josh was holding a small butt plug. When Josh saw Stell looking at his hand, he immediately hid the butt plug on his small hand. 

Stell walks slowly towards Josh, grabbing his hand with the butt plug. Stell grabbed the butt plug from Josh's hand. 

"Hmm, I know what's this. Eto yung in-order mo?" Stell then smirked. "Parang kulang." 

Stell then grabbed the box and saw multiple sex toys. Stell was about to say something but he was stopped by Josh's lips crashed onto his. 

Josh was aggressively kissing him with all fours. Stell felt a soft mattress touched his back. 

Stell let out a soft whimper as he placed his arms around Josh's nape. 

*Ding dong~*

"Fuck, who's that?!" Josh groaned and marches out from their bedroom. Stell was just staring at Josh as he disappeared from the bedroom. Stell smiled. 

Josh fixed his furrowed brows and opened the door. "A parcel for Mr. Stellvester Ajero." His eyes widened and grabbed it. "It's paid via credit card sir, so can you sign up here?" Josh didn't say anything and grabbed the pen and signed the paper. 

Josh ran into their bedroom while holding the parcel. It was kinda huge, but his parcel is more bigger than this. "Love, ano 'tong in-order mo online?" 

Stell walked towards him and grabbed the box and ripped the tape surrounding the box. 

"What the fuck, love?!" Josh almost shouted, shocked of what the parcel contains. 

"A box of condoms and lubricants?!" 

Stell looked at him gave him an awkward smiled. "Uhm, yes? For safety." 

"Hello, what's up?!" A voice from outside caught their attention. 

"Ken?! Anong ginagawa mo dito?!" 

Josh and Stell both asked Ken. Ken was a little shocked and said, "Wala ba tayong training ngayon?" Ken was holding a water bottle with his gym bag. 

Ken looked at Stell who was still holding the box of condoms and lubricants. "Oooh, may training pala kayo ngayon," Ken swallowed a spit. 

"Pwede bang....makikain nalang?" Ken then gave them a bitter smile and peace gesture on his hand. Stell rolled his eyes and walked towards Ken. 

Stell grabbed five hundred pesos from his pocket and placed on Ken's hand. "Wag ka na dito kumain, kasi baka mamaya, ma-bother ka lang, panuorin mo pa kami. Kaya, bumili ka nalang ng cake sa goldilocks, and eatwell. Bukas nalang tayo magtra-training." 

Stell said and lead Ken to the door. "Pero—" 

"No. Sige na, kumain ka ng marami. Minsan try mo din makipag-training kay Jah, magaling din 'yon mag-top." Stell said smiling at Ken who was now walking away from their apartment.

Stell closed the door and locked it, for safety of course. 

He then walked in to the bedroom and saw Josh attaching the restraint handcuffs on the headboard of the bed. "Bed's ready for you, love." Josh said, staring at Stell seductively. 

"Hmm, okay." Stell let out a smirk. 

Josh make his move, he kissed Stell hungrily. They're savoring their salivas as Stell was laid down to the bed. 

Josh explores Stell's jaw with his lips and tongue as he was hearing Stell's soft whimpers. He was marking Stell as his. 

"L-love, oh gosh..." 

Josh was busy palming Stell's clothed bulge as he keeps on nibbling Stell's neck roughly. Josh looked up on Stell and he can see the want in Stell. 

He stopped for a while and managed to take off Stell's shirt. He can see how Stell's body sweat in hotness, making him want him more. 

Josh stands up, holding Stell's wrist attaching his hands on the attached restraint handcuffs on the headboard. Josh then walked to the side table where the other sex toys placed. 

He grabbed the blindfold and the cock ring as he caught Stell looking at him. "What is it, baby? Do you want something else?" 

"I want you." 

Stell firmly said. "Gosh, you look so beautiful with your wrists pinned on the headboard." 

Josh then take his clothes off, leaving only his underwear. 

Stell can see how Josh big is, and he was nervous about it. 

Josh walked towards Stell, covered Stell's eyes with the blindfold. Josh then brushed his index finger through Stell's nipples, making the younger flinch. "Hmm..." 

Josh let his hands roam Stell's body, abs to his v line. He started palming Stell with a delicate pace that making the bottom flinch again. "Fuck, remove my pants please." Stell pleaded. 

Josh keeps on palming him until he aches. "Daddy! Please, remove my pants..." 

Josh smirked and unbuttoned Stell's pants, pulling them down along with its underwear. He then throw it somewhere inside the room. 

Stell was clueless about Josh. He was clueless of what will happen next. But he's really in want. He wants more. 

"Josh, I want more, please." Stell was like a blindfolded kitten, pleasing his master. Josh then grabbed his length making him moan. Josh stroked them gently, as he felt a solid surface touch his cock. 

"W-what is that?!" 

"Shh, I think you'll gonna like it." 

The seductive voice from Josh gave Stell goosebumps. 

Stell felt the solid thing attached behind his balls. He's kinda uncomfortable with it. 

Josh grabbed the gloves and lube and he wore the glove on his hand and he held Stell's legs, spreading them, showing Stell's...

"What the fuck, Stell?!" 

Josh shouted, looking at Stell who was blindfolded, he looked back on Stell's hole. "I'm sorry. I was really curious about it." 

"Naglagay ka ba ng lube bago mo ilagay 'to?" Josh asked the younger. "Nope. I just licked it." 

Josh palmed his face when he heard what Stell said. Stell's hole was butt plugged with the butt plug he's hiding earlier. 

"Okay, I'm gonna remove it."

Stell nods quickly. Then Josh slowly pulled the butt plug making the other moan for the pain. For Stell, this is a torture. He can't see, he can't even move his hands to pleasure himself. Stell is really in want. 

Stell's lips felt empty and dry, he want Josh to kiss him. "Josh, please, kiss me." He then bit his lower lip. 

Then Josh finally pulled the butt plug out, it was wet as well. He can see the younger's hole clenching, opening and closing. Josh leaned on Stell for a soft kiss then pulled it quickly. 

Josh fixed his glove again and opened up the bottle of lube, popping out some on his fingers. He then spread it around Stell's clenching hole.

Stell squirmed a little when a cold surface touched his needy hole. As he felt a finger entered inside him, he moaned. 

"Fuck, Josh!" 

Josh deepened his finger and added another digit. He was streching Stell for preparation. Scissoring his inner walls so hard. 

The younger was clueless, moaning loudly on his pleasure he's feeling right now. He wants to see he's getting fucked by Josh fingers, but he can't. His nipples were twitching time by time. Stell was being a moaning mess. 

Josh on the other hand, he inserts another finger as he fasten the pace of his fingers inside the bottom. 

Stell was squirming so much, he was about to cum. "Ugh, fuck daddy~" He can't help but to moan, taking the top's three fingers so well. 

"You want that, right?! You want my fingers hitting your prostate?! You are a mess, slut." 

"Fuck! Ugh, yes daddy! I'm your slut! I want your cock right now, daddy, please~"

Josh stopped, making the younger annoyed. Josh took his underwear off, seeing his own cock spring free. He removed the glove, placing it on the drawer. 

He grabbed a packet of condom and tear it with his teeth. He rolled it on his dick as he popped out some lube. "Do you want my dick, baby?" 

Out of nowhere, Stell nods. He can't see what will happen next. "I can see your nipples twitching, do you want me to lick them?" 

"Yes! Oh god, please." 

Josh then leaned on Stell, licking his nipples. But that didn't take long. Stell suddenly felt a hand grabbed his cock and stroke it in a faster pace. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! Ugh~"

Then Josh stopped. "Fuck, Josh?! Why did you stop?!" 

Josh stands up, getting the spreader bar inside the side table drawer. He held Stell's legs and placed it on both of the leg holder on spreader bar. He make sure that it is secured before he held the solid aluminum and flipped Stell. 

He can see the younger's bare back and ass. Josh then leaned down, licking Stell's butt up to his bare back, making the other let out a whimper. 

On the other hand, Stell wants the Top's cock. He was moaning for Josh's cock. He's already imagining he is getting fuck by the other, he's already feeling the large cock inside him, making him let out a needy moan. 

"Daddy, please, fuck me." He cried out. The other didn't say anything, he was still licking and nibbling his bare back. Until Josh's hand roam underneath Stell, touching his abs up to his nipples. 

Josh started to play with the younger's nipples making Stell moan loudly. "FUCK!! Please! I want your cock, daddy! Ugh~" 

Josh then stopped again, he was really teasing Stell. "Okay, baby. This is what you're waiting for." 

"Yes, please." 

Stell can't move his legs because of the spreader bar. He wants to move to much, bu t he can't. This really a torture. Josh guide him to lift his ass up while he was blindfolded and knotted. 

Then Josh positions his cock on Stell's hole then pushing it slowly. He felt Stell was still tight, the butt plug and his finger were not enough. "You're still fucking tight." Then he slapped Stell's ass. 

"Faster! Please~" 

When Stell's inner walls can take his cock, hr immediately fasten his pace. He held Stell's waist and plunged his cock more deeper, hitting the other's prostate. 

"UGH! FUCK—AH!" Stell groaned as the older hit a bundle of his nerves many times. They're both moaning, the bed was making a creaking sound. "D-daddy, touch me, please~" 

Stell took a grip on the headboard, meeting Josh's thrust. 

———

"Please, touch me!" Stell's back arched as Josh hit his prostate again. High pitched moans were getting out from his mouth. His voice was cracking as he letting out a loud moan that can be heard inside the room. 

Skin slapping sounds making them moan too. "Fuck you, slut. I'm not gonna touch your cock until you cum." Josh said while his teeth were digging into his lower lip, thrusting inside Stell harder and harder. "No, please! Touch my cock, please!" 

Stell keeps on squirming, his sweats were running to his chest, his wrists were red because he's moving to much, his sight were blocked because of the blindfold. 

Nevertheless, he wants to cum, he was close to his climax. "I-I'm gonna cum~! Remove this thing!" Stell was pointing out to the cock ring, preventing him to cum.

"No, not yet. Not until I cum." 

Stell was trembling in the pleasure he's feeling right now. Josh thrusts in him harder and harder. "Fuck, Stell, I'm close." 

Stell keeps on holding his orgasm until the older's command. "Yes, slut! Ugh! Clench around my dick, fuck!"

Josh shoots his cum inside the younger's hole but that didn't stop him to thrust more. He then grabbed Stell's aching dick, removing the cock ring and pumping it continuously. "Go, Stell. Cum. Cum for me, cum for your daddy." 

"Ugh, ugh, ugh, yes! Daddy, fuck! I'm cumming~" 

They are both panting, Josh collapsed beside his bottom. "Josh, you just bondage me." They both giggles. 

"I'm sorry, I love you." Josh then kissed him passionately. "Yeah, I love you too, remove this blindfold for me." 

Josh let Stell's wrists free, he removed the spreader bar, restraint handcuffs, caring about his boyfriend. "Are you okay? Do you want some strawberry yogurt? Strawberry smoothie? Anything, I'll buy you." 

Stell hides underneath the comforter, hiding his face too. "I want nutella, strawberries, and strawberry yogurt." Then he pouted. 

"Your hole? Is it okay?" Josh kissed him on his forehead sweetly. "Uhm, it kinda hurts but I can handle it." 

"Okay, I'm gonna get you snacks okay? I'll be back, I love you." 

Stell nods, watching Josh disappeared from the bedroom. He heard the car just left, and something get into his mind. He looked at the box on the side table, grabbing it. 

He saw a large dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> How's your abdomen? HAHAHAHAHAHA sana okay pa yung puson niyo. Ano sa tingin niyo ginawa ni Stell? :) Okay, I'm going to hide, byeee. I hope you enjoyed even I'm not good enough. Ily all! <3
> 
> — kyle.e


End file.
